tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Horwood Bagshaw
Horwood Bagshaw was an Australian tractor and implement manufacturer. Bagshaw & Son was founded in 1838 by John Stokes Bagshaw, while J.H. Horwood & Co. was founded in the early 1900s. In 1924, Horwood and Bagshaw merged, and was based in Mannum, Australia.http://www.ozwrenches.com/hb.htm In 1985, the company took on the Big Bud franchise in Australia, importing the Big Bud 650/50. In 1985, they purchased the assets of the Acremaster 4-wheel drive articulated tractor company, becoming a tractor manufacturer. They also produced combine harvesters for a time. The company today is a manufacturer of air seeders, scrapers and tillage equipment. Horwood and Sons Joel Horwood (ca. 1800 – 18 May 1864) was a mechanical engineer who arrived in Adelaide, South Australia on the Baboo in 1848 and the following year founded the Colonial Iron Works in Hindley Street, Adelaide. At least three of his four sons were educated at J. L. Young's Adelaide Educational Institution; all followed in the same line of business, initially with him, then in different parts of Australia. As Horwood and Son, then Horwood & Sons, he was able to supply the burgeoning mining industry with urgently required parts, some of substantial size. With his death and changes in ownership, it became successively Horwood, Ellis & Stevens, Horwood & Ellis in 1866Advertisement South Australian Register 6 November 1866 p.1 accessed 19 June 2011 then Ellis & Chittleborough in 1868. That firm failed and the business was taken over by James A Whitfield in 1869.Colonial Iron Works South Australian Register 15 May 1869 p.2 accessed 19 June 2011 Informative accounts of Adelaide's iron foundries and heavy engineering workshops of the period may be found here. In 1856 his first son, also named Joel Horwood, opened a branch of Horwood & Sons in Vine Street, Bendigo (then called Sandhurst).Miscellaneous South Australian Advertiser 27 May 1864 p.6 accessed 19 June 2011 He was a successful breeder of Shorthorn cattle and Cleveland and Clydesdale horses at his property "Bridgewater Park" on the River Loddon. He died on 4 May 1900 aged 68 or 70 at his home "Glendure" on Myrtle Street Bendigo, survived by his second wife Rachelle. The foundry was taken over by the foreman Frank M. Brown in 1902 http://host3.designexperts.com.au/~bwarchiv/?p=9716 Joel (jnr)'s son Edward James Horwood was notable in Broken Hill, New South Wales as manager of BHP's mine works.Sudden Death of Mr. E. J. Horwood Barrier Miner (Broken Hill) 14 November 1940 p.3 accessed 19 June 2011 He married Carrie, youngest daughter of Gilbert Wood on 9 April 1890. Joel Horwood's second son, Thomas Horwood (ca. 1829 – 12 August 1898), ran a Horwood and Son foundry at Wallaroo, ownership of which was taken over in 1869 by T. R. Heath.Topics of the Day South Australian Advertiser 20 May 1869 p.2 accessed 19 June 2011 He continued to manage the business, then moved to Bendigo. His fourth son, John William Horwood (ca. 1834 – 23 September 1915) returned to England in 1865 to study engineering and subsequently purchased the Albion Foundry in Castlemaine, Victoria.Personal The Argus (Melbourne) 28 September 1915 p.6 accessed 19 June 2011 J. H. Horwood and Co. His third son, Joseph Henry Horwood (1841 – 17 April 1913) worked at the Bendigo Iron Works constructing mining equipment. He returned to Adelaide in 1867 to supply the Montacute goldmine with a ten head stamp battery, which he bought back the following year and installed at the Echunga goldmine. He then spent some time with his mining engineer brother John William Horwood in Castlemaine, Victoria before returning to Adelaide in 1872. He built a crushing plant in the Barossa Valley, then moved to Moonta to work on the copper mines, but withdrew in 1874 after being singled out for retribution for his part in suppressing the miners' strike. On 18 March 1875 he married Maria Brooks, and in the same year started work for Francis Clark & Sons, managing their machinery dealership on Grenfell Street then Blyth Street which they sold in 1882. He then joined Samuel Strapps to form a machinery manufacturing and sales business in Currie Street, bringing foreman Thomas Ward with him.Obituary The Advertiser 10 September 1927 p.16 accessed 16 June 2011 Horwood's specialty was well-drilling and he built the first steam-powered rock drilling machine, as well as being a pioneer in tube-lined bores. His fence-wire tensioning device and windmills won several prizes at the Royal Agricultural and Horticultural Society shows. The business moved to Franklin Street in 1906 and became J. H. Horwood and Co. Ltd. in 1912.Cumming, D. A, Moxham, G They Built South Australia Published by the authors February 1986 ISBN 0-9589111-0-X Horwood Bagshaw Ltd. Joseph Henry's son, Horace R. Horwood (1885?–) was apprenticed to his father's company in 1903, and on completion became a salesman, selling farm machinery from the new Currie Street showrooms. In 1924, after acquiring J. S. Bagshaw & Sons Ltd, he was appointed General Sales Manager and director in the firm newly formed Horwood Bagshaw Ltdhttp://www.gabr.net.au/biogs/ABE1793b.htm and retired in 1953.Horwood Bagshaw Limited The Advertiser 30 June 1954 accessed 17 January 2011 Around 1960 the company acquired David Shearer Ltd of Mannum, South Australia. Products References *''Horwood Bagshaw : 125 years progress, 1838-1963'' Horwood Bagshaw Ltd, Adelaide, 1963 External links *Horwood Bagshaw website Category:Horwood Bagshaw Category:Companies of Australia Category:Companies founded in 1924 Category:Tractor manufacturers of Australia Category:Acremaster Category:Tractor brands Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of Australia Category:Combine harvesters